jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Hunter
Charlie Hunter (born May 23, 1967) is an American guitarist, composer and bandleader. First coming to prominence in the early 1990s, Hunter has recorded 17 albums. Hunter plays custom-made seven and eight-string guitars, on which he simultaneously plays basslines, rhythm guitar, and solos. Critic Sean Westergaardclass=album|id=r733269|pure_url=yes}} allmusic ((( Steady Groovin' > Overview ))) describes Hunter's guitar technique as "mind-boggling ... he's an agile improviser with an ear for great tone, and always has excellent players alongside him in order to make great music, not to show off." video:Charlie Hunter - Recess Hunter was born in Rhode Island. When he was four his mom packed him and his younger sister in an old yellow school bus and headed west. After several years living on a commune in Mendocino County they settled in Berkeley, California. Hunter graduated from Berkeley High School and took lessons from famed guitar teacher Joe Satriani. At eighteen he moved to Paris. Returning to the Bay area, Hunter played a seven-string guitar and organ in Michael Franti's political rap group, The Disposable Heroes of Hiphoprisy. In 1992, they were one of the opening acts for U2's Zoo TV Tour. Since the debut of his self-titled Charlie Hunter Trio (which included John Ellis on sax and Jay Lane on drums) in 1993, Charlie Hunter has recorded seventeen albums. He co-founded Garage A Trois, a jazz fusion band with Stanton Moore and Skerik. He has collaborated with Bobby Previte for an ongoing project entitled "Groundtruther." He also recorded and toured for Bobby Previte's The Coalition of the Willing in 2006.http://ropeadope.com/press/bobbyprevite/ 02/18/2006 He appears on acclaimed jazz bassist Christian McBride's Live At Tonic. On both The Coalition of the Willing and Live at Tonic he plays 6-string guitars. His earliest known released recording without unusual guitars is as a guest bassist for the band Sweet Potato from California's East Bay. The song "Crankshaft" can be found on the Ubiquity Records compilation Mo Cookin from 1994 and the song "Monkey Wrench" can be found on the Ubiquity Records compilation Still Cookin from 1995. He also played guitar on the track "Me and Chuck" from the Les Claypool and the Holy Mackerel album, Highball with the Devil, released in 1996. Charlie played in the band T.J. Kirk active 1990s that merged the music of Thelonious Monk, James Brown, and Rahsaan Roland Kirk. T.J Kirk is: Will Bernard - Guitar, John Schott - Guitar, Charlie Hunter - 8-string guitar and Scott Amendola - Drums. Three recordings of the time are called: T.J. Kirk August 8, 1995, If Four Was One September 24, 1996 and Talking Only Makes it Worse released in 2005. Hunter contributed to three songs for D'Angelo's Voodoo (2000), including "The Root". Hunter has stated that the session for the song was the most challenging session he has worked on.Columnist. [http://www.charliehunter.com/discs/voodoo.html Collaborations: Voodoo]. Charlie Hunter. Retrieved on 2009-09-01. In the summer of 2007, Charlie toured with a trio that included New York keyboardist Erik Deutsch and New York/New Orleans drummer Simon Lott. This trio recorded the July, 2007 Fantasy release Mistico. In 2008, Hunter recorded his first self-release, Baboon Strength. Featured on the record are Erik Deutch on keys and Tony Mason on drums. Hunter returned to the studio in Fall of 2009 to record with drummer Eric Kalb. In 2008, eminent clarinetist and composer Ben Goldberg put together a project entitled "Go Home" with Charlie on guitar(s), Ron Miles (trumpet) and Scott Amendola (drums). The alternately funky, beautiful, spacious and deep compositions showcase all the musicians. The group performed at the Jazz Standard in New York from October 29 to November 1, 2009 with Curtis Fowlkes on trombone, replacing Miles on trumpet. Hunter was also an inaugural member of the Independent Music Awards' judging panel to support independent artists.Independent Music Awards - Past Judges Charlie Hunter is represented by Tree Lawn Artists, Inc.Tree Lawn Artists, Inc. website Equipment Hunter currently plays a custom-made, seven-string guitar made by Jeff Traugott. Previously, Hunter played a custom-made, eight-string guitar made by luthier Ralph Novak of Novax Guitars. He plays chords and lead guitar solos on the top five strings (tuned ADGBe), and simultaneously plays basslines on the bottom three strings (tuned EAD). With the addition of a Hughes & Kettner Tube Rotosphere (a Leslie rotary speaker simulator), his unique style produces a sound similar to that of a Hammond organ -- an instrument he set out to imitate."Hunter credits musicians Jimmy Smith and Larry Young, both organ players, as huge influences on his style — Young in particular, because of the way Young would play bass lines with his left hand and chords and melodies with his right. In fact, many listeners often mistake Hunter's guitar for an organ because of the rich, vibrant sound and complex chords." Charlie Hunter Live in Studio 4A, by Lianne Hansen, April 2003 In 2006, Hunter removed the top guitar string and had the neck of his guitar reworked and now plays a modified 7-string on the formerly-8 string body. Hunter has mentioned that because of his small hands, he had to move out of position to make use of the 8th string and thus wasn't using it much. A change in Hunter's style away from the organ sound into a more blues and distortion based sound happened at the same time. After removing the 8th string, Hunter retuned all of the strings up a half step: F-A#-D# on the bass and A#-D#-G#-C on the guitar. As of 2008, he had once again retuned up another whole step: G-C-F on the bass and C-F-A#-D on the guitar.NPR Music Interviews "Charlie Hunter Has 'Neglected To Inform You'" - Listen Now Section Discussed In Interview, Jan 31, 2010 He has recently begun using Headstrong amps. Headstrong is based in Santa Cruz, California. Discography * 1993 - Charlie Hunter Trio - Prawn Song * 1995 - Bing, Bing, Bing! - Blue Note * 1996 - Ready...Set...Shango! - Blue Note * 1997 - Natty Dread - Blue Note * 1998 - Return of the Candyman - Blue Note * 1998 - All Kooked Out! (Stanton Moore) - Fog City * 1999 - Duo - Blue Note * 1999 - Mysteryfunk (Garage a Trois) - Fog City * 2000 - Voodoo (D'Angelo) – Cheeba Sound * 2000 - Charlie Hunter - Blue Note * 2000 - Solo Eight-String Guitar - Contra Punto * 2001 - Songs from the Analog Playground - Blue Note * 2003 - Emphasizer (Garage a Trois) - Tone-Cool * 2003 - Right Now Move - Ropeadope * 2003 - Come In Red Dog, This is Tango Leader (with Bobby Previte) - Ropeadope * 2004 - Friends Seen and Unseen - Ropeadope * 2004 - Latitude (Groundtruther) - Thirsty Ear * 2005 - Steady Groovin' '' - Blue Note * 2005 - ''Longitude (Groundtruther) - Thirsty Ear * 2005 - Outre Mer (Garage a Trois) - Telarc * 2005 - Earth Tones (with Chinna Smith and Ernest Ranglin) - Green Street * 2006 - The Coalition of the Willing (Bobby Previte) - Ropeadope * 2006 - Live at Tonic (Christian McBride) - Ropeadope * 2006 - Copperopolis - Ropeadope * 2007 - Mistico - Fantasy * 2007 - Altitude (Groundtruther) - Thirsty Ear * 2007 - Continuum (In Repair) - John Mayer * 2008 - Baboon Strength - reapandsow * 2008 - Fade - (Tim Collins featuring Charlie Hunter & Simon Lott) - Ropeadope * 2009 - Go Home - (Ben Goldberg, Charlie Hunter, Scott Amendola & Ron Miles) - BAG Production * 2009 - Gentlemen, I Neglected To Inform You You Will Not Be Getting Paid - Spire Artist Media / reapandsow * 2010 - Public Domain * 2012 - ''Not Getting Behind Is The New Getting Ahead * 2012 - "Channel ORANGE" (Frank Ocean) Videography * 2004 - ''Right Now Live, Ropeadope Digital (DVD released July 13) * 2005 - Solo Inventions, Shanachie Entertainment (DVD released September 6) * 2006 - In Repair: One Song, One Day, playing 8-string with John Mayer, Aware Records (iTunes download) * 2011 - Solos: the Jazz Sessions, Original Spin Media (DVD released February 22) Filmography *''SOLOS: the jazz sessions'' (2004) *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' (1997) *''Rochester, New York Jazz Festival'' (2009) References External links *CharlieHunter.com *Charlie Hunter collection on the Internet Archive's live music archive Category:Guitarists